


Ang Bayad

by thisisashittyusername



Category: El Nolibusterismo, Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: M/M, basta mahal mo ako bahala nang magunaw ang mundo thought process by elias, but then again thats already simoun, elibarra is love elibarra is life, i believe ibarra went cray bc of elias, not bc of maria clara, selfish!elias, selfish!ibarra
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisashittyusername/pseuds/thisisashittyusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagmumuni-muni si Elias tungkol sa taong minsa'y naging si Crisostomo Ibarra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ang Bayad

Nasaan ka?

Ang lahat ay inalay ko para sa iyo. 

Ang bawat letra sa aking tinig, ang bawat tinging makabuluhan, ang bawat ikot ng ulo sa direksyon mo- lahat ay para sa'yo.

Ngunit nasaan ka na? 

Sinagip mo ko n'on. At malaman mo man o hindi ay buong diwa ko'y kinuha mo. 

Sinagip rin kitang kapalit, isa matapos ang isa matapos ang isa. At hindi na dahil sa pagkakaroon ko ng utang. 

Sinabi ko nang minsan:

Ginoo, nakuha mo ako.

Ni sa panahon na nalaman kong ninuno mo ang nagpagulo- ang suliranin- sa sarili kong buhay ay sinagip kita. Dahil naniniwala akong ikaw ang sagot. 

Dahil naniniwala akong ang puno't dulo ng pag-asang inaasam ko ay nasa palad mo.

Ikaw ang sagot. Ikaw- sa iyong pagiging inosente, sa iyong kabanalan- ang sagot. Naniwala ako diyan.

Naniwala ako sa'yo.

Na kahit ang sarili kong pananaw ay isang pagkakamali, ikaw ang tama.

Ikaw ang sagot sa aking mga dasal.

 

Ngunit ano na nga ba ang nangyari? 

 

Sinayang mo ang lahat.

Binalewala ang bawat hininga ko't patak ng dugo ng aking puso para sa iyo.

Ikaw ang naging sagot, ngunit bakit ako ang tinuring mong sagot sa sarili mong mga tanong?

 

Mali na ang iyong landas.

Ngunit ngayon ay di na kita mapipigil pa. 

 

Ngayon ay di na kita masasagip pa.

 

Akala ko pa nama'y nakatanaw ka na ng pag-asa. Ngunit winala mo ito nang mawalay na rin ako sa iyo.

Ako ba ang pag-asa mo, ginoo?

 

Na sa panahong nawala ako ay winala mo na rin ang sarili mo?

 

Nasaan ka, pilit na tanong ko

Sabay tayong nagtanong nito

Kaya pala walang sagot na nakuha.

 

Pantay lamang ang epektong dala mo sa puso ko

At ang epektong dala ko sa isipan mo.

 

Kinailangan kita

At kahit na isipin kong kailanma'y di mo ako kakailanganin

Ay halos mabaliw ka na sa sarili mong luha

Sa pagkakawala mo sa akin.

 

Binaliw ka na ng iyong pag-ibig

Parehas lamang ng pagbulag at pagpatay nito sa akin.

 

At sa ganid ng sarili kong pangangailangan

Ay sapat na itong bayad sa pagsayang

Sa buhay nating dalawa.

 

Sa sarili kong ganid ay ito na ang sukling kapalit

Sa kalayaan ng mundong iniwan natin.


End file.
